


Melting her Frozen Heart

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And knows will take care, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra finds a parent that she trusts, Catra's mom, Family Fluff, Gen, It's Soft, Of her, happiness, soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra never thought that she would trust anyone again after all she had gone through. But she learned that finding her mom made that thought melt away like ice by a fire.Day 11: Fire and Ice





	Melting her Frozen Heart

Catra's hands ached as she rested her back against the wall of the training room, her fuzz slightly singed from her practice with the Firestone, the runestone of the magicats. It wasn't the type of training she was used to, her only experience with training having been against robots and her having absolutely no access to magic.

Yet, here she was after having found her mother, standing in the training hall of the Half-Moon castle. IT was odd to think that she would be training with someone who was of higher power than her without fearing that she would be hurt or threatened by them.

But Cy'Riax, her mom, had shown her that she was patient. She was like a gentle flame that was large enough to keep you warm without the risk of you being burn.

Though Catra knew how difficult she was being, she was mistrusting and cautious. But Cy'Riax never blamed her. It was rough for Catra to trust so easily and while she did not fear her mother, that did not mean that she fully trusted her just yet.

It's hard for her to trust when said trust had been taking so many times and ripped to shreds right before her eyes.

The mistrust was what caused her heart to become encased in ice as she went in a blind fit of rage from the abandonment and suffering that she had experienced.

Though that was in the past and she stood in front of someone who saw her for someone that was good and genuinely cared for her. Her icy heart slowly melted by her mother's kindness and gentle flame, her desire to trust her mother increasing by the day.

She was still hesitant, as the only parental figure that she had ever known had mistreated her and abused her. But, at the same time, it was easy to trust her mother because she was so genuine and caring.

"Kitten! Make sure to focus, okay? I wouldn't want the runestone to react unexpectedly and for you to end up getting hurt." Cy'Riax said as she placed a gentle hand on Catra's shoulder, adjusting the placement of her hands on the runestone.

Catra's breath shuddered nervously and she sighed, nodding slightly. "Okay…" She focused more thoroughly, her thoughts returning to the runestone as she tried to summon a gentle flame.

She could practically feel her mother smile as a hand gently squeezed her shoulder. "You did it… Look." Catra's eyes opened, she hadn't even realized that they had slid close, but when they open she saw the small flame in her hand.

It would seem that she had finally found a flame that was her own to thaw her frozen heart. 


End file.
